Thru The Sideline
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Popple Pals were taking a weekend trip to Poppulous Museum in Los Popples (parody of Los Angeles). Meanwhile the greedy girls in blond try to find the way to stole Izzy's secret document for recollection tomorrow Monday! If Izzy's hunch was right, these freaks need to taught some lessons they won't forget too before it goes down to the wrong hands.


**Thru The Sideline**

Popplementary School is an educative erection where the little popple childrens were usually born to increase their central knowledge while learning more about the city governing and smashing dreams that in a moment comes to life. The study sessions difficulty rank strictly limited between newbie and experienced students who wants to taught on.

However since popularity has yet to appraise its fame, not just for childrens may attend to this school everyday. Hence it can be only one thing. Popple Pals, for extreme example, are also taking place here to bring their base of understanding with their rational facts from her best class teacher, Miss Shush, as intermediate conception to their own agenda.

One sunny afternoon, the school break is on, and now it's super long! As the greedy girl twins known as Penny and Polly, suddenly make appears at the sides when Izzy closes the locker as he pick up the literature test inside. Those pitiful guts are always find a way to make another nuisance plot aside from the productive nanosecond to rely on this ensuing degree by a cacophony attribute that none may seem to descry it.

"Hi, Izzy! How's your literature tryout today?" Inquires Penny, "was your obligating score raised again?"

"Umm, maybe." Izzy look around with his eyes left to right reluctantly while hands rest on the back to conceal the test paper. "Why do you ask?"  
"Really?" Shocks Polly with excitable impression. "Aw man. You don't know what's your score and you hiding something in the back? Come on. Lemme see, lemme see!"  
"Nu-uh! This is for personal test paper that _I _got it from myself. I can do this with my favor all the time. And of course you could never take it from me, it's mine."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes gagger. It will be a legitimate pleasure to me that none may have to see this even behind my back." He replied. "Unless their priority is minimal." And he does to finish the sentence as the paper laid down to his backpack and walks away, possibly going to outside. "Oh. There's a new thing, I might known a lot about geography that my friend should believe what's so special about it. They surprising me good that I… had probably pass that test as well. Well toodleo!"

This gives a shamelessly awkward moment which the Popplar twins may be looked forward to it so much to their confusion. Outside a school building, the friendly popple pals are waiting for Izzy at the little playground nearby.

"Hey Izzy, c'mere! We have some good time here. Wanna come?" Said Bubbles who sat on the see-saw.

"Uhh, lemme think. Okay." Izzy agreed to her survey and have some fun there. Not to mention that he needs attention to the homework he made. Izzy tells something about the issue for some reason. "So… how's your geography examination?"  
"Yeah, it's little hard to explain but, the test seem to ain't nothing so tricky as they are all choice inquiries." Bubbles replied. "I hope my label score is not as bad as B+. That wouldn't look very bad to look forward to it. Heh heh."  
"Sure. I am glad that the test is kinda less 'hard' to compromise."

At the other side of the school, filmsy Polly and Penny are discussing face-to-face while endowing gripe concerning Izzy's solemnity case.

"I have a strange sense about him. Why does he keep a low profile on us like that when we only try to praise his fascinating aptitude?" Penny criticized.

"If it doesn't get too archly, Izzy must be hide some secrets that anyone can't possibly seen through." Polly replied. "It's a shame if he was a hard-worker. Like us? Hah, what an applesauce he is. But I saw every moves, Izzy's still funny right?"  
"That remind me… Yes, he still good at us. If he needs a time though."  
"Yeah, I'm worried too. Oh yes! It looks like I have an idea."  
"What was that?"  
"After school. We are going to snuck behind Izzy after reviewing freaky assignment that Miss Shush told us this morning. I am afraid that the chance for us would never been too easy to predict as some trails left away on our sight like what happen when to take out that fly with our hands."  
"But we don't have anything for us to cover, Polly."  
"In the bush, of course, remind that the one who is hiding there and said this: something is funny around here. Get that?"  
"It's kinda hard but… I'm in! Yet I have a question, what is our _real_ point?"  
"Cheat! We're cheat." She whispered in anger. "It's our secret move!"

Even though to understand what she had planned, Penny don't comprehend. About the real scheme being specifically told may somehow require intellectual migration when leaded applicant

"Like in the shadows? Then we could steal that paper test to copy answers… with our hands? Dude are you insane?! Homework drafting will get started tomorrow for resolution. There's no way we gonna have to…"

"Shh! Right now we don't ask more, from the looks of it he played with his friend on that see-saw. Let it pity to what we take would not too necessary until we follow his tail."

Polly prefers by pointing the finger on that Izzy and Bubbles laughing together.

"That might be concerned as we imagined. We should probably use distraction to lure him out with something like a…"

"Rope? No not quite at all though. Besides he doesn't sees us thought we stole it without any discerning explanatory to the climatological situation!"  
"Exactly! Wait, even use force wouldn't do anything simple to catch a drift. But that's funny if we can't get that with our plin-plan that we ought to undertake. Unless, I got a prove!"  
This makes Polly shocks in surprised and says, "Really? You get something unbelievable to give us a perfect idea?"  
"Sure. I got black suits on my backpack I've just bought it from Babapop's souvenirs."

Penny pull out two black-covered stealth apparels from her backpack.

"Holy pop! Those looks outstandingly expensive, doesn't it?"

"Maybe. But with these we're gonna do this to our advantages. This gonna worth it before they will get wet soon."  
"Admirable but… typical." Polly cites again as she put the apparel on herself whether if this looks fit. "And it's look well-deserved to me too."  
"We not yet to see the specialty put to our groove. Too bad if our companion criticize about our style. It's not too late, anyway as the legend say lose this game we'll spy, spy again."  
"Enough goofing off alright?! Let us move out already!"

Next, Izzy and Bubbles take into the city of Popplopolis where they resume exploring around the hall until our Lulu and Sunny were already in the rendezvous spot there; right in front of Babapop's popped shop. Think of educational sessions that somewhat undergo vacant due to slight change of plan to compel allocation to all students can go outside during a very long time of resting.

Everyone just make a fun of themselves until they should bore in a matter of time, some others learning lots and lots of it in any sections especially as if they admire one of those cultural fine arts to give a rap of remarkable creativity of their own.

"Hey Izzy, Bubbles! We glad that you finally make it here on time." Said Sunny. "Just my luck that we had informed concerns to the brilliance handicrafts' appraisal vogue. Everyone who admires their artistry profession would encourage leads them to a monumental triumph, made one of those creations to learn big at the outskirts of this city, Poppulous Museum! Furthermore, Babapop received us some tickets for tomorrow's excursion trip." Then she kindly hand over the tickets to Bubbles and Izzy.

"Poplooloo, this is amazing Sunny." Cites Bubbles.

Nice swiftness on tapping the sign tells that few matters are exceptionally fascinated by a benchmark which is certainly to inscribe following activities.

"This gonna worth it. Believe me, it'll be a fascinating charade to let us have some fun once we get there."

"Then we can gig to see their beautiful inventions that they ever built!" Adds Lulu. "Oh I can't wait I would be inspired to those smashing piece of arts too."  
"Everyone, seems that our court is adjourned. Now let's wrap this up before we go on trip."  
"But before we do it right away, we should go back to the class. I think it's almost time for language lesson starting in 10 minutes!"  
"Oh you were right." Bubbles chuckled. "Come on gang, let's roll!"

After their exciting group discussion, they roll away from the scene to settle things for bang-up preparations. Even somebody is peeking from behind; it's Popplar twins again. What are they up to now as they spying to those friendly pals there?

"Ah, looks like we found that typical kid. Do you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You meant Izzy. And yes, as long as he raise the mutual reputation to a max, we will busy."

On that moment, as they heading back in the treepod after school, the friendly peons were shocked as from inside is a mess. But not too much as it seems. Not for long though, they also find Yikes still sleeping in the couch, snoring loudly.

"We could leave him when he still slack after clean this up?" Bubbles inquires.

"Nah. At least we need to make it assured while we ought to pack stuffs."  
"But how did we know that?" Sunny worried.  
"I just arrange punishment for screwing with my invention again, I let him do what he can for house guard duty until we're back from the school, afternoon," Lulu refutes, as Yikes suddenly rouses up from his sleep and notices his friends are there.  
"Wah, wah, sounds like you look surprised when we are home, right?" Sunny sassed.  
"Umm… Am I?"  
"But guess what; we received vacation tour tickets to Poppulous Central Museum tomorrow! You excited, huh?"  
"Museum? Yeeaay!"

Whoa, Yikes is instantly distinguish a feverish manner in high spirits hearing a news that Lulu discussed on truly real.

"See? No other popple can interfere during the nap as we suppose to tell honestly." Lulu states when she giggles a bit.

Right now the friendly pals here preparing things that necessarily requisite before departing out from neighborhood. Especially their lunch, just like homemade popplecakes which were needed to take up the heat since Bubbles intent to store them in refridgerator for little long time. Otherwise, this favorite meal for Popple Pals inedible in eventuality and must start baking over and restock as many as possible.

"And drawing book for creating an inspiring arts, check. Alright, gang. Everything is finally settled!" Bubbles cites.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if I don't pile my assignment book in your suitcase for the round-up tomorrow. Luckily I just got a spare to expand the store – my bag."

After enough stuffing need of wares ordinance as some vitalize articles will certainly be well-adjusted in the suitcase, few of them, to be exact, due to full trajectory. "I don't need to take them all inside, that gonna be heavy if it's too pop-stantial." Lulu cites, and she did. It seems everything is completely on set. Little they do it goes for normal activities.

Like watching nightly talk show. To see how many crowds back there laughing at the hosts making a mess to special guests around. Although in few moments of broken heart which cause the audiences also sad, for example, when somebody knows his/her mistakes from the pasts. No wonder that should be followed next to display in a cheer.

It was really amusing to enjoy themselves. But only less than an hour, the Popple Pals lying down the pillows, while the TV itself turned off. Following morning came. It's Saturday. This time Izzy stood up to take care of leftover assignment to carry through. Right before the rest of gang slowly gets up from the pillow, scratching their backs. Well, it appears that Izzy finish the homework and begin to face one of our friends here.

"Oh, hi guys, sleeping well?" Izzy inquires curiously.

"Yeah. We're fine." Bubbles replied. "Strange that we are slept in since you woke up very arly. Can you tell me what time is it? I forgot to charge my phone's battery few hours ago."  
"Why, it's 6:30 of course."  
"6:30?!" Bubbles shocked.  
"Surely it does. I have nothing to forgot my assignment I need to accomplish for next week's resolution." Izzy reacts again before he realizes something. "Wait, did we what?"  
"Our excursion trip, this is Saturday, Izzy!" She panics. "We need to wake our friends up, though, in case of plight."  
"Hey no rush, Bubbles. I just install the alarm remote app – it's a very useful application to make alarm sound instantly triggers in one push. Say no more? Observe." Izzy demonstrate the smart alarm remote by pressing the big red button to cause the Popple Pals aroused so suddenly even this is for emergency. And it does. "Hahaha. Very easy, eh?"  
"Not just too easy, but awesome!" Bubbles cites happily.  
"Uuh. What just happened?" Sunny inquires.  
"Oh sorry, Sunny, is that too loud? I just demonstrate my new surprise. Was it cool?"  
"Whatever. I need some hot fresh milk."  
"And I need to cross-check to the baggage." Adds Lulu.

It was their plan, as Bubbles and Izzy perform their friendly wink on each other. Next, though to believe putting together their needs from the suitcase again, Lulu just smirks. Thinking that is enough to carry on.

"So Lulu, have you told to Babapop that our road-trip schedule starting at?" She inquires.

"At precisely in… 25 minutes before departure." Lulu response. "But don't fret, everything's ready. Just as we promised."

Of course it's already set up for sure to move on. No doubt their flying tour bus is still there, waiting someone before any minutes they can go to a following direction.

"There it is!" Lulu cites as she points out of something at Popplopolis Touring Station.

"My, they don't seem to do away yet. But we're still lucky to hop aboard, right guys?"  
"Yeah!" The Popple Pals shouts in dignity.  
"So what are ya waiting for? Let's get going!"

Now it's time to make a move for these peons getting inside the bus. At the same time Coach Loudly is in the presence right before their very eyes.

"Hey look, is that mr. coach?" Sunny points out. "Coo, this trip's gonna be total excitement."

"'Ello there, young citizens of Popple Town! Thank you for taking on this bus on time. I am here to give you a pop-tacular advice during the trip: always be happy, smile and have fun. No troubles, no panic, just be fine in case of necessity ambience. Are you rrrready?!"  
"Yes, Coach Loudly!" Shouts the joyful popple tourists.  
"Wazzat? I can't hear you without a high spirit sound in ya. _Are, you, ready?!_"  
"Yes, Coach Loudly!" They shouts again.  
"Good. Now let us begin our thrill ride to Poppulous Museum!"

Wow, the tour bus now prepare to depart and start their most exhilirating Saturday trip that never has every popple can experienced this terrific sensation before. At the very importance with a rousing awareness that will hypothesize the means of gleeful trip. Besides, these kids also singing 'Over The Rainbow'. They have a real good time. Until arrival at the other side of the homeland valley, there has a huge city inhabits the south side of Popple Earth. They called it Los Popples; since they provide more than hundred and thousands living popples were once lived there too, every popples are also find many business enterprises, inside or at the outskirts. But those kids hoped if they could work in the big workstations when they grown up. At last, the bus is finally reached to following destination.

"Alright, everyone. Here we are! And welcome to Los Popples' Poppulous Museum." Said the coach.

"Wow… smashing!"

None can regretting by the derived glimpse which Popple Pals, and remainder of classmates were hapilly saw the museum is just a brand new charming, yet cultural structure that can firmly imagine closely on that shallow corner they ought to see.

Once inside the museum, they find themselves stumbled on witnessing its wondrous statues of all time. "Poplooloo, it looks awesome!" Cites Bubbles, as she saw so many high-class articles she wants to express. Like collection of inventor's device that display year of first built, the life survival of popplesaurs in 11th century before facing extinction, and most importantly there is a big neon-lit holodeck room exclusively for experienced visitors to take on the thrilling space quest simulation which it's effective to explore strange new worlds. How cool is that?

They having a good time scout around the museum. Until the bell sound is heard for gather around back to Coach Loudly. But what would they probably gets it? Where's Popplar twins that always snoop around from behind, though? She's right behind the big pole.

"Did you see him yet?" Penny said silently.

"Nuts. They're having a meeting with the coach." Polly replied, also silently. "That might consider too harsh when we follow that tail. How's that possible if he find out that we've snuck inside without knocking out some guards?"  
Penny realizes that they already put a stun on two bodyguards that cover the backdoor leads to abandoned archives room. "Hehe, it's because intention to do this just like a movie. Why do you ask?"  
"Umm, I doubted. A little maybe. But forget it, okay? Just to make sure some popple doesn't get notice we're hiding here. There's gotta be another way though; remember that clever spy carrying a device that snatching stuffs in the pocket while taking cover?"  
"Wazzat thing?"  
"Spring pincher! Hahaha. I always thought he have that magical gadget in tough missions."  
"Pop-standing idea, Polly! But what can we do with it then, it's a bit more far off and we can't make it to get that form from Izzy."  
"Just chill. Furthermore, we need another cover right about… nnnnow."

Oh no, the Popplar twins begin to make slither move like a snake to another pole whilst Yikes hears someone is sneaking behind. His head turn around and see nothing's there.

"Phew. At least we almost reach Izzy sooner as we get busy." Penny sighs.

"Alright, let's see how this thing works. Observe. Lock-on target. And shoot!" Polly exemplify her pincher attempt to snatch something inside Izzy's backpack. Unfortunately it captured Yikes, who is crossing his arm staring at greedy girls. Smiling in a very nervous look as they thought they got busted. "Well hello, Yikes. Hehe, have you got yourself hearing what's your mentor Coach Loudly said?"

Though he still staring grimly at them, thinking he's going to beat them up. Eventually their private mission to steal was a failure, and they force to join its league.

"Aah, I don't believe this!" Polly omplains. "I came so close to catch on that stupid form."

"Ssh, be quiet." Shushed Yikes.

This speech is kinda little long though, as it shown five minutes on the wall clock before disperse to explore its profound doctrinal territory. After that way, they disappear like magic and might be in another section to hide again. This will be an only opportunity which they wouldn't expect what's coming right now, except there is certain recourse. On the contrary, though, this time Yikes got it covered from any oncoming intruder.

"Polly, what are we gonna do now?" Penny panics. "Yikes is guarding Izzy…"

"Just let me think for one moment, if I'm correct, I got a better idea. Ever saw what would do to the agent when we snuck inside the room on ceiling?"  
"Huh?"  
"The keyword is… sticky glove, which is supplied with laser technology for glass busting."  
"Dude hello, breaking with that thing could triggering the alarm and caught us much quickly!"  
"No! It means it can fractures silently by… well, circles around the spotted target of course."  
"Hmm, possibly, looks fascinating. Alright, let's do this thing then."

Great, those blondie sneaky girls doesn't seem to surrender yet again. This could be another try to snatch Izzy's homework papers that based on their spy endeavours. Those two wastes no time, aside from the downcast tricky curve that give out of dangerous logic will result of faulty step with precautious glance of any popple can't predict.

"Hey, take it a little slowly, you buffon!" Penny whispered in anger.  
"Alright, alright. Your precious score ranking for tomorrow's ends here." Polly said silently as she spring out the pocket pincher into Izzy's backpack and sucessfully stole his homework papers.

But talk about bad luck, again, Yikes easily notices some popple stealing it and caught Popplars behind wall, likewise the scenario has been detailed as well. However he's not alone, he also bring his friends over here. Surrounded by friendly pals and demandingly tells what they did. There has one left thing to do for those venal guts, they decide to run for it!

"Hey, don't let them get 'way!" Sunny urges as they going in separate humiliation routes capturing Popplars from loosing off. Edge pondering on margin indicates that they can't be easily going in or out as one of popple guys keeps cornering them, only Polly offers away to Penny, tricking Sunny by sliding below her and sucessfully caught the papers, not to mention it drops two papers on the floor. But the whole remains still on their dirty hands. Quick pals, you can do it!

The Popplars manage to sprint inside the prehistoric zone to witness some pictures and old sake's arts including the ancient's greatest Popplegyptian mysteries showing unique lifestyles that looks pretty easy for these blondie ladies as illusory disguises which those pals who also in this section may not seen what lies ahead.

But there goes for distraction when Yikes is in there and smells like a dog, thinking that she just pretend themselves to be Popplegyptians and gets fooled. They have no choice but keeps running anyway. "There she goes!" He signaled to Izzy. For a little long period of chase, until they finally corners the Popplars again meeting in the dead end fills with beautiful arts from legendary Leopop Vinci.

"Where you can run now, but I'm sorry, you never hide away forever." Sunny teased.

"End of the line, silly girls." Adds Izzy, "I know you still like me. Too bad you try to pop me in the back after all you fooled me good. So our date is over. Now hand over my assignment papers right where you got it behind your back!"  
"Pfft. Not until your dessert, cheese hole." Hey, Penny squirts out another trick on one of those popple pals by using the paint sprayer, but it was empty. "I said, not until your dessert!"  
"Hahaha. Where?"  
"Ugh. Polly, did I tell you to not playing with the paint?!"  
"What? I'm just using the orange one…"  
"This IS orange you got! And it's empty. Next time you pull the string harder when you pick another trick to get loose."  
"Oopsie."

Finally being busted by the popple pals, the Popplars turn themselves in by transferring those papers back to Izzy. They thought that they only want to produce a same mannerism to him on finding the treasure or got them escort to find fundamental piece that worth in valuably abstract, unwise they may not be quick-witted enough to pass like Mike did as it suppose to lend some trust whenever the trails got to leave behind.

"We're sorry, Izzy! We don't want to ruin your reputation, but we aren't as smart as yours."

Izzy smiled. "Good. I forgive your pathetic excuse. Especially your cuteness, I presumed."  
"Who, me?"  
"No. I mean, I cannot imagine who's with me in the big date. But you two are gorgeous! Any chance to find out since we don't pick any popple can care than me. I suppose I could styling my hype. Sadly, that's not even in Popturday. In the meantime, I'll lend an advice note to you: never cheat during the test. Every popple's watching you. Understood?"  
"Of course, my sweetheart! We will!" Penny agrees.

Eventually, Popplars and Popple Pals make a friendly truce so they won't fight again. It was an eventful day for the little peons when their holiday trip's process lead back to tour bus back to Popplopolis (it's their home!) in sunset as the happy hour comes to an end. What an exciting trip has every popple conceptualized before, no matter how does the tourists' satisfaction always stand on top and smile over the rainbow in the sky.

**_THE END._**


End file.
